


PWP

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Kudos: 2





	PWP

Fuck…

Kakeru fidgets with his phone, scrolling up and down the messages he had sent to Kouta. He paces around the house, anxious. _What are you even anxious about?!_ Kakeru snaps at himself. _It’s not like he’s not fucking coming home._ He looks at the messages he sent again.

[5:00] Rudo: when are you coming back?

[9:45] Rako: Good morning Rucchan <3 <3 <3

[9:45] Rako: Missing me already?

[9:45] Rudo: fk off, im just wondering.

[9:48] Rudo: it’s for making plans for the day.

[9:50] Rako: Ohh! You are planning a surprise for me? I love surprises! What is it!

[9:51] Rudo: …it’s to make sure im not at home when you are back.

[9:57] Rako: :3c

[9:57] Rudo: wat

[10:05] Rako: You really miss me, huh

[10:05] Rudo: who the fuck misses you?! Just answer the damn question!

[10:15] Rako: I should be back in around 1pm. Got delayed a bit.

[10:15] Rudo: ok

* * *

[13:15] Rudo: where the fk are you?

[13:30] Rako: Sorry, train got delayed T_T I’ll be back by 3pm, I think

[13:30] Rudo: …

[13:34] Rako: Is this regarding the surprise? :3c

[13:34] Rudo: THERE IS NO SURPRISE!

[13:36] Rako: Ahaha, just wait for me, kay? I’ll be home before you know it!

* * *

[14:55] Rudo: are you going to be late?

[14:58] Rako: Probably

[14:58] Rudo: wru now?

[15:00] Rako: [sends selfie with Mt Fuji at the background]

[15:02] Rudo: That’s fking far?!

[15:04] Rako: Sorry, I thought the Shinkansen would be faster…

[15:05] Rako: I guess I’ll be home by dinner…? If nothing else gets delayed.

[15:05] Rako: Getting sleepy, gonna take a nap…

[15:06] Rako: Wait for me Rucchan! <3 I’ll be home soon <3 <3

[15:06] Rudo: … don’t miss your stop.

* * *

[16:45] Rako: [sends selfie with Nagoya station at the background]

[16:46] Rako: {Honey, I’m home~!}

[16:46] Rudo: i can’t read english you idiot

[16:50] Rako: I’m home, dear~!

[16:50] Rudo: disgusting

Kakeru looks at the time on his phone. _It’s 5pm._ Kouta could be home any moment from now. He glances at the door - nothing - and glances back at his phone.

_Tch. I can’t stand it._

What can’t he stand, though? Frustrated, he walks to the fridge and pulls out a small can of coke. _Maybe drinking would help,_ he thought as he opens the can, downing its contents with a single gulp. He only felt bloated afterwards.

_Tch._

He walks to his small workshop table, a small uncompleted project strewn all over it. Somehow, he doesn’t feel like working on it.

_Tch._

He can’t concentrate; his mind is elsewhere. Where, though? He returns to being distracted by his phone, scrolling through social media - not something he’s used to doing because he thinks it’s a waste of time.

 _Why the fuck am I doing this,_ he repeats to himself as he scrolls, his eyes unconsciously darting towards the time on his phone as his legs taking him round and round the hall.

_Thump, thump…_

Footsteps. Rudo feels a strange sting in his chest. He shakes it off as his legs lead him towards the main door. He stops to listen. The muffled sounds of shuffling boots and luggage can be heard coming from right outside the door.

 _Tch, he’s finally home._ Kakeru frowns and swings the door wide open.

Kouta stands before him. His shoes are already off, shirt slightly unbuttoned, coat slung over his shoulder, tie loosened and dangling on his collar. Despite his smile, his face looks worn and beat, eyes droopy and tired. He struggles to maintain a straight posture, like a salaryman who had a long long day. Still, he manages a grin, without a hint of strain in his smug voice as he greets.

“Missed me?”

The words repeat in Kakeru’s mind. _Missed you? Who the fuck would miss you!_ Kakeru leans forward, a hand tugging Kouta’s tie towards him, his movements betraying his thoughts. _Fuck!_ His mind curses as Kouta’s face draws so close that he can hear his breath. He pauses, troubled by what he is about to do next; what he _wants_ to do next. _Fuck._

“Whoa!” Kouta is startled. He gives a nervous chuckle. “You missed me this much, huh?”

Kakeru grits his teeth. “Shut the fuck up,” he whispers under his breath and draws Kouta towards him, until he feels the softness of Kouta’s lips upon his. They both heave a sigh, closing their eyes as their tongues dance. Kakeru pushes his body against Kouta, who staggers back against a wall, but they continue kissing. Kakeru places his arms around Kouta’s neck, reeling him forward. Kouta responds, wrapping his arms around Kakeru’s waist, sighing again as he feels his sides.

After what seemed like hours, their lips part, and Kakeru buried his face into Kouta’s chest. The smell of dried sweat mixed with his scent emanates from his body. It smells so good. Kakeruwinces. He clicks his tongue in annoyance, annoyed about… _everything._

“Hey, we gotta close the door.” Kouta urges under his breaths. Kakeru nods and releases. They walk indoors and close the door. Kouta stretches as he removes his tie and undoes the buttons on his shirt. “It’s rather warm today,” he comments as he removes his shirt. Kakeru grimaces and looks away, pushing away the awkward feeling swelling up within him from seeing Kouta’s bare torso, and also the bulge in his pants. _Fucking hell._

Kouta grins, turning his attention back to Kakeru, who doesn’t like the look one bit; he never did. “What’s so funny?” He asks.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,” Kouta replies, an overly apologetic tone in his voice. He walks closer to Kakeru, still smiling. “I didn’t know you missed me that much. I missed you too.”

“Don’t be so smug, I’m still not done forgiving you for being so lat-” A gasp escapes Kakeru’s mouth for a split second before he grits his teeth, as he feels Kouta’s hands brush over his crotch, the thin fabric of his shorts not providing much protection against the sudden assault.

“It’s hard,” Kouta says, grazing the back of his hand back and forth across the bulge on Kakeru’s crotch. “Was it like that since morning?”

“The fuck would I know?” Kakeru spits, his face turning bright red. He knew, of course, that it had been, but it’s more trouble than it’s worth admitting it. He glances down at Kouta’s own. “Yours is hard too.”

“Do you want it?” Kouta asks, smiling.

“Fuck, just take it off.” Kakeru clumsily unbuckles Kouta’s belt, despite Kouta insisting that he can do it himself. As he unbuckles, his heart jumps with every opportunity he manages to ‘accidentally’ feel Kouta’s hard cock under his pants.

“We should… Go to the bedroom,” Kouta suggests. “If we are going to do it.”

A look of disappointment looms on Kakeru’s face. _Fuck._ He is just about to pull down his pants, his underwear and… And…

_Fuck, the lube._

Kakeru sighs in defeat.

“Okay.”

* * *

Kouta knows. For Kakeru to not complain about this, he wants to go all the way. He gives a soft smile as Kakeru leads him to the bedroom in a subtly panicked pace. Honestly, he’s tired and wanted to go to bed, but he’s enjoying Kakeru’s reactions too much.

The queen sized bed in the master bedroom is messy, but inviting. Kouta lies on it as Kakeru searches the nearby drawer.

“Okay I got it,” Kakeru says, impatiently pulling out the tube of lube. He crawls onto Kouta who is just getting comfortable and passes him the tube. With a disgruntled huff, he leans forward for a kiss, and slides a hand onto Kouta’s chest. Kouta returns the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around Kakeru’s back.

“You taste especially sweet today.” Kouta licks his lips.

“Just shut up and do it,” Kakeru demands and let’s down a breath as he strips down his shorts. Kouta watches bemusedly at the sight of Kakeru’s fully erect, twitching cock before him, so stiff that it looks painful. _No wonder he’s giving that face,_ Kouta laughs at the thought.

“What are you looking at?” Kakeru looks increasingly impatient. “Don’t just sit there, take off your pants.”

Kouta groans. He’s tired, but he wants to do it, so he complies anyway. Muscles aching, he unbuckles his pants and pulls them off. “I’m a bit tired though,” Kouta confesses as he tosses his bottoms aside. He wants to do it, but with his body engulfed by the bed, he doesn’t feel like moving anymore. It had been a really long and exhausting trip.

“Just don’t fall asleep.” Kakeru pushes Kouta’s body down. He goes in for a kiss and makes his way down: the mouth, the cheeks, the neck, the collarbones, the chest—Kouta shudders with every small lick and touch. Kakeru’s touch had come a long way since the first time they did it; when he was almost always rough and crude (and painful).

“Are you not taking your shirt off?” Kouta asks as calmly as he can. Kakeru returns an annoyed look of “Don’t disturb me” or “Too troublesome” or “Shut up”, continuing to work his way down to his pelvis through his chest and his belly. Kouta winces. To be honest, the way Kakeru glared upwards towards him always turned him on. _Fuck,_ he curses silently. It makes him want to annoy him more, but it is getting hard to think under all the pleasure.

Then, a familiar and soft warmth that is undeniably Kakeru’s mouth embraces his cock. “Oh shit,” Kouta chokes, causing Kakeru’s gaze to roll back at him momentarily. _Shit._ That look again. He bites his lips. He realizes that he had been longing for that look of Kakeru’s during the trip. He half-closes his eyes, half-imagining that look over and over again.

“Mmnf!” A muffled gasp escapes Kouta, and instantly, the warmth sensation disappears. Kouta pants, opening his eyes and catching Kakeru licking his lips as he climbs onto him. “God, that was…really close,” Kouta manages between the panting.

“Thought you fell asleep,” Kakeru says.

“How could I possibly do that with what’s going on below, c’mon.” Kouta replies. He wants to say more but he’s interrupted by his heart racing upon seeing Kakeru sitting straight on top of him. He always likes this view. It’s his favourite, where he can see every part of Kakeru - his face, his hips, his torso, _his_ dick - react.

Speaking of dicks, Kakeru’s is as hard as before, and he can spot a drop of precum, slowly dripping down his head. “You are so enjoying this,” Kouta smiles. “Dicks don’t lie.”

“Fuck off. Yours is just as hard,” Kakeru says, grabbing Kouta’s after preparing himself with the lube. Without warning, Kakeru drops himself into Kouta’s dick. Kouta grunts in surprise. Kakeru’s eyes roll upwards, spitting an “Oh, fuck!” as he tries to regain his composure. “Fuuuuck~” Kakeru grits his teeth.

“Wai-” but Kouta does not have time to protest; Kakeru had already started moving. He thought he was going to heaven; lying comfortably on the soft bed, his dick being stimulated and Kakeru making all kinds of delicious reactions on his face and body with each thrust.

 _Shit, he’s cute._ Kouta slides his hands up the sides of Kakeru’s squirming thighs, onto his hips and wraps his arms around his waist, slowly leading Kakeru down. Kakeru compiles with a silent (yet another) “fuck” before following the pull, leaning his body towards Kouta, hands on his shoulder, but he doesn’t drop a beat. He keeps the rhythm, in and out, biting his lips as he increases the pace. He sniffs. _Is he crying?_ Kouta wonders, but he is too dizzy to tell, too busy breathing to make any response. He feels all his senses, his blood and his muscles tense towards his lower body. Kakeru tightens his grip, fingernails digging into Kouta’s skin. Kouta feels the pain add on to the pleasure coursing rapidly through his body. “Rucchan, I can’t-!” Kouta’s yelp is cut short. His mind goes blank. All he can feel is his lower body convulsing intensely into Kakeru, releasing all his pleasure into him. “Mmn!” He gives a final groan as the world turns white and heavy, and the faint whispers of Kakeru’s “fuck” trailing away.

* * *

Moments pass. Kakeru shakes his head clear, the fatigue ebbing away and his breathing recovering back to normal. He slides himself out of Kouta’s now-limp cock, giving an annoyed ‘mmngh’ in the process. He pulls himself up and looks around. _What a fucking mess._ There’s stuff all over, particularly his behind and Kouta’s shirt. “Fuck, we forgot the towel,” he curses under his breath. “Oi, get up, we gotta clean u-”

Kakeru pauses. Kouta’s eyes are closed, a disgustingly perverted smile on his face, snoring blissfully asleep. Kakeru clicks his tongue. “Idiot fell asleep in the end.” But, he let the thought of waking him up slide. It had been a long trip after all, and dragging him to have sex at the end of his trip might have been a little too much. Kakeru clicks his tongue again. _What the fuck was wrong with me?_ He wonders, fully aware that the answer is as simple as ‘I was horny’.

He sighs. _I’m thinking stupid things again._ Getting up from the bed, he strips Kouta’s shirt and his, and gathers the rest of the clothes. _I guess I’ll clean up everything myself._

It is the first time that he felt that he is the troublesome one.


End file.
